my_singing_monsters_monster_to_the_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud Island/MTTF
Cloud Island Returns from DOF. Monsters BBB * Tweedle * Boskus * Phangler * Oaktopus * Pango * Dandidoo * Ziggurab * Thrumble * Whaddle * Woolabee * Pompom * Reedling * Flum Ox * Krillby * Sneyser * Entbrat * Incisaur * Shellbeat * Drummidary Strymes * Toe Jammer * Furcorn * Glowl * Pummel (3 tracks) * Floogull * Whisp * Jellbilly (Two Tracks) * Arackulele (Two Tracks) * Bellowfish * Zynth * Dwumrohl (Two Tracks) * Gheegur (Two Tracks) * Whajje (Two Tracks) * Bona-Petite * Wubbox (Two Tracks) * Rare Wubbox Sebass * Ghazt My Singing Mammotts * Shugabass * Shugavox (Two Tracks) * Shugitar * Shugabush Dedrush * Scaratar (Three Tracks) * Plixie * Attmoz * Furnoss * Vhamp (Three tracks) * Congle * Stogg * Quibble (Two Tracks) * Deedge Monster Master * Shugajo * Shugabuzz * Shugabow (Two Tracks) * Shugarina * Shugapipa * Spunge (Two Tracks) * Barrb * Edamimi (Three Tracks plays through the entirety of the song) * Candelavra (Two Tracks) * Humbug * Fung Pray * Thwok (Four Tracks) * Zuuker * Tympa (Three Tracks) * Dermit * Blipsqueak * Scargo * Astropod * Maulch * Fleechwurm * Yuggler * Rooba * Tapricorn * Floot Fly * Wimmzies * Pladdie * Loodvigg * Galvana * Rare Galvana Kingofbrawl 128 *Quarrister *Quibble (Two Tracks) *Fwog *Maw *Mammott *Kayna *Cybop Song It plays at C Major, with the Woolabee, Deedge, Shellbeat and Pummel playing on all parts in the song, even if all monsters were present on this island. The song plays at approximately 110 beats per minute. The song starts with the Thrumble singing "Ho-hum" with accompany of Kayna and Scaratar while the Woolabee, Deedge, Shellbeat and Pummel play throughout the whole song. It continues with the Fwog, Whaddle, Mammott, Rare Wubbox, Attmoz, Plixie and Shugavox singing the new melody and the Flum Ox and Whisp singing part of the harmony, while the Scaratar stops playing. The Quibble, Stogg, Shugabass and Arackulele also join in. So do the Sneyser, Quarrister and Vhamp for the first time. The Glowl, the Gheegur and the Incisaur join in halfway. In the next part, the Congle, Plixie, Stogg, Whaddle, Mammott, Rare Wubbox, Attmoz, Fwog, Shugabass, Thrumble, Kayna, Arackulele, Flum Ox, Whisp, Glowl and Gheegur stop singing while the PomPom, Boskus, Tapricorn, Rooba, Jellbilly, Cybop, Entbrat, Reedling, Tweedle, Toe Jammer, Furcorn and Shugitar sing the next part, with the Scaratar returning with a different part. The Quibble, the Sneyser, the Quarrister, the Vhamp and the Incisaur continue to play during this part (so does the Shugavox until the PomPom starts singing), and the Drummidary and Furnoss make an entrance after the first part of the measure, with the Congle returning. The Phangler, Whajje, Dwumrohl, Ziggurab, Shugabush, Wubbox, Floogull, Krillby and Zynth then join in after the first bit of this part. The previous part of the song is then intercepted by the Dandidoo. In this measure, the Woolabee, Deedge, Sneyser, Quarrister, Vhamp, Shellbeat and Pummel continue playing, whilst the Arackulele, Yuggler, Dandidoo, Bellowfish, Maw and Pango also play. After the first part of this measure, the Oaktopus, Ghazt, Dwumrohl, and Bona-Petite join in, with the Congle, Atmozz, Shugabass and Mammott returning. The Plixie, Shugavox and Drummidary also play after the Oaktopus sings the first part of its tune, with the Incisaur, Gheegur and Glowl returning. This measure is the second measure repeated, however, the Shellbeat, Dwumrohl, Wubbox, Floogull, Furnoss, Phangler, Whajje, Shugabush, Krillby and Zynth play differently; the Shellbeats does its upbeat beat alongside the Dwumrohl, Wubbox and Floogull throughout this measure, the Furnoss starts playing at the beginning of the measure instead of halfway, the Phangler, Whajje and Shugabush play 4 bars early and the Krillby and Zynth do not play at all. The Bona-Petite, Yuggler, Flum Ox and Whisp also join this measure, and the Shugabass, Ziggurab, Drummidary and Congle play after the first part of the measure. Then the song repeats back to the Thrumble. This chart shows when each Monster is performing. Each part is 16 beats. Category:Islands Category:Islands (Monster to the Future) Category:Outer Islands Category:Outer Islands (Monster to the Future)